princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubuse Nemure Warae Kiero Soshite Shōmei Shiro
Tsubuse Nemure Warae Kiero Soshite Shōmei Shiro (潰せ 眠れ 笑え 消えろ そして証明しろ, Crush, Sleep, Laugh, and White Proof) is the 9th track to Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 俺は夢を語らない 夢じゃ今は計れない 甘ったれた理想は 潰せ 見返りを求めるな 安らぎを求めるな 孤独を抱えたまま 眠れ なんにも起きないんじゃない 起こせないだけだろ 震え出すくらいのスリル 感じさせてくれよ　なぁ 風の音が聞こえる かけがえの無い奴らがいる 栄光の日々　苦悩の日々 命かけてこの俺が守る 俺は愛を求めない 愛じゃ信じ合えない どうせそんなもんだろう？ 笑え 迷信に踊っても 確信に触れられない 臆病者はすぐに 消えろ そんなに尻尾振ったって ご褒美は出ないぜ 駆け引きに誘おうなんて 5万年早いぜ　なぁ 風の音が聞こえる 駆け寄って肩を抱きしめる ここで出会った　奇跡の意味を 証明しろ世界を変えろ 頬を伝う雫が 仰いだ空を滲ませる 確かなモノが　俺にはある 揺らぐ事ない絆 風の音が聞こえる かけがえの無い奴らがいる 栄光の日々　苦悩の日々 命かけてこの俺が守る |-| Romaji= Ore wa yume o katara nai yume ja ima wa hakare nai amattare ta risō wa tsubuse mikaeri o motomeru na yasuragi o motomeru na kodoku o kakae ta mama nemure nannimo oki nai n ja nai okose nai dake daro furue dasu kurai no suriru kanjisase te kure yo nā kazenooto ga kikoeru kakegae no nai yatsura ga iru eikō no hibi kunō no hibi inochi kake te kono ore ga mamoru ore wa ai o motome nai ai ja shinjiae nai dōse sonna mon daro u? warae meishin ni odotte mo kakushin ni furerare nai okubyōmono wa sugu ni kiero sonnani shippo futtatte go hōbi wa de nai ze kakehiki ni sasoo u nante 5 man nen hayai ze nā kazenooto ga kikoeru kakeyotte kata o dakishimeru koko de deatta kiseki no imi o shōmei shiro sekai o kaero hō o tsutau shizuku ga aoi da sora o nijimaseru tashika na mono ga ore ni wa aru yuragu koto nai kizuna kazenooto ga kikoeru kakegae no nai yatsura ga iru eikō no hibi kunō no hibi inochi kake te kono ore ga mamoru |-| English= I don't speak about dreams Dreams can't be measured Such spoiled ideals, crush them Don't ask for something in return Don't seek me for comfort While suffering from loneliness, sleep It's not like nothing's happening you're just not letting it happen At least let me feel thrill that makes me shiver, okay? I can hear the sound of wind I have guys that are irreplaceable to me The days of glory, the days of suffering I'll protect them with my life I won't ask for love Love is not beliavable That's all it is, right? Laugh Even if I danced to the superstitions They can't touch my own conviction Cowards will immediately disappear Even if you wag your tail like that you won't get a reward Are you trying to bargain with me you're 50 000 years too early for that, okay? I can hear the sound of wind I run up to my friends and hug their shoulders The meaning of the miracle of us meeting here prove it, and change the world The drops falling along my cheek are so blue, they make the sky blur I have something that is for certain an unwavering bond I can hear the sound of wind I have guys that are irreplaceable to me The days of glory, the days of suffering I'll protect them with my life Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics